lostsynthfandomcom-20200214-history
Midna
Mirna is the Princess of the Twilit, an ancient race who live in the shadows in a different dimension. Who or what they are is unknown but there are persisting legends regarding this race and their connections to Hyrule. Midna was disposed of by a royal elite named Zant who was backed by Ganondorf. Midna was ultimately transformed into an imp and banished to Hyrule. There, she met Link who was transformed into a Wolf by Zant’s magic. Together, they worked to undo the harm wrought by Zant on Hyrule, collect pieces of the Fused Shadows, and ultimately to save Princess Zelda and defeat Ganondorf this saving both Hyrule and the realm of Twilight.. Midna & Wolf Link is all about balancing. Midna excels is oth reach and defensive measures while Wolf Link focuses on both speed and raw power. Together, they make a winning team. Midna’s magical abilities gives her amazing reach which is due in part to her ability to control her hair. Using it, she can attack opponents with melee moves from afar. She even has an extended grab that acts as a tether. She also adds a bit more shielding to the pair and, thanks to her side special, she can counter both melee and projectile attacks. Wolf Link, on the other hand, has terrible reach which makes him a bit difficult to control but his attack damage output is far higher than Midna. In addition, his attacks are much quicker and he has extremely high dashing speed. In fact, his startup dashing speed in one of the quickest and can enter his top speed shortly after initiating his dash. The goal of a Midna & Wolf Link player is to focus on their strengths and to change up the attacks to fit the situation. However, they aren’t without weaknesses as they both have separate hitboxes. In fact, despite Midna’s defensive capabilities, she has less resistance to damage and launch which means she is less capable of dealing punishment. She will take more damage than Wolf Link. The pair had amazing movement and attack speed and able to dominate a battlefield quickly with their long reach and quick dashes. They can deliver punishment to an opponent and launch them. They can then quickly follow up with further attacks to finish the job. Their specials also aid in their mobility. They technically have two Recovery moves (neural special is a homing attack, the obvious up special, and the down special can be slightly used as a Recovery). They also possess a special move that acts as a Counter for both melee, projectiles, and acts on its own when neither are present. Midna & Wolf Link are a mobile duo character who has attacks that can be used for a wide arrangement of situations. < Midna’s opponents are characters who marginally represent the dungeons in Twilight Princess. Much like the downloadable characters, the Sims can be unlocked in the World of Light after awakening ten fighters. |-|Moveset= |-|Misc. Info= |-|Palette Swap= |-|Trailer=[[File: |}